True Love
by MizzSnookz
Summary: Natasha Sanchez and her best friend Jessica Hale befriends the locals of Mystic Falls. The girls both fall for the Salvatore brothers. Along the way they face many troubles of friendship, betrayal and heartbreak. Which girl will fall for Damon and which one will fall for Stefan. Stefan/oc Damon/oc
1. Natasha Sanchez

**_Name: Natasha Sanchez_**

 ** _Nick Name: Tasha and Tash_**

 ** _Age: 17_**

 ** _Birthday: September 28_**

 ** _Hair Length and color: long hair past to the bottom of her back and its dark brown almost black_**

 ** _Favorite Hair style: curly or straight_**

 ** _Bra Size: 42dd_**

 ** _Body type: little plump_**

 ** _Style of Clothing: really girly loves wearing dresses_**

 ** _Scent: Strawberries_**

 ** _Eyes: hazel green_**

 ** _Skin tone: olive_**

 ** _Height: 5,9_**

 ** _Weight: 170lbs_**

 ** _Race:Puerto Rican and Dominican_**

 ** _Friends: Best friend - Jessica Hale Soon to be friends - Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, Stefan, and Damon_**

 ** _Hobbies: Cheerleader, Singing, Dancing, Writing_**

 ** _Likes: pink, likes to hang with family and friends, romance, Books, Music and pink Roses_**

 ** _Dislikes: Liars, Rude/Cocky people, Negativity, Being put on the spot, Bullies_**

 ** _Fears: closed spaces, spiders, thunder/lightning, clowns, snakes, being alone,_**

 ** _Bad Habits: bite my nails when I'm nervous, playing with my hair constantly, shaking legs_**

 ** _Music: pop, rap, r &b, reggae and other Spanish music_**

 ** _Personality: Shy it is hard for her to talk to new people. She is really quiet and bashful and she stays to herself unless she is with her friends. When she is in public she is the shy one of the group. She is really loyal and she would do anything for her friends. She'd do anything to keep her friends safe, she is the key to the group._**

 ** _Bio: Natasha used to live in Four Oaks NC. Until her dad died. Now she lives with her mom Nancy Sanchez age 40 and her little brother Miguel Sanchez age 15 and her little sister Halle Sanchez age 12 in a new town. Mystic Falls. Luckily her best friend moved too after her parents were killed by the same animal that killed her dad. They were all found drained of blood... Her mother moved them because she knew the truth. She knew what really happened, what's really out there..._**

 ** _Little did Natasha know her whole world was gonna change. Luckily her best friend will go through it all with her. This shy girl is in for a lot of surprises but as long as her best friend stays with her, Natasha will be fine..._**

 ** _Or will she?_**


	2. Jessica Hale

**_Name: Jessica Hale_**

 ** _Nickname: Jess and Jessie_**

 ** _Age: 17_**

 ** _Birthday: January 25_**

 ** _Hair Length and color: Dirty blonde hair that goes past the shoulder_**

 ** _Bra Size: 36c_**

 ** _Height: 5,5_**

 ** _Weight: 145lbs_**

 ** _Favorite Hair style: wavy or straight_**

 ** _Body Type: little plump_**

 ** _Skin tone: light_**

 ** _Style of Clothing: loves wearing jeans_**

 ** _Scent: Vanilla_**

 ** _Race: white_**

 ** _Friends: Best friend - Natasha Sanchez Soon to be friends - Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, Stefan, and Damon_**

 ** _Hobbies: cheerleader, singing, dancing_**

 ** _Likes: music, and animals_**

 ** _Dislikes: annoying people, spiders, snakes_**

 ** _Fears: small or tight spaces, clowns, snakes_**

 ** _Bad Habits: biting nails when nervous._**

 ** _Music: pop, rap, r &b,_**

 ** _Personality: Jessica is a lot like Caroline. She loves to party, she speaks her mind, and won't hold anything back. She isn't remotely shy with guys, if she see's something or someone she likes she goes after it or them, and she never gives up without a fight. She's the greatest friend anyone could have. She is loyal and will do anything for her friends._**

 ** _Bio: Jessica use to live in Four Oaks NC but when her mom and dad were killed by the same animal that killed her best friends dad her grandmother came to take care of her and her little brother name Anthony Hale age 8 and little sister name Angela Hale age 10. Their grandmother name Sharon Garner age 60 moved her family when Nancy Sanchez tells her the truth about the 'animal' attacks._**

 ** _They all moved to Mystic Falls for a fresh start. Not knowing they just moved to the heart of what they were trying to escape._**


	3. Chapter 1

**Natasha's POV**

Beep BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Ugh! Why!" I said annoyed by the beeping.

I stayed under my pile of pink covers. After a few moments I pushed the covers off of me.

I got out of bed and walked through my very pink room I looked in my window and looked at my wavy hair from not having brushed yet. I went over to my door opening it and shuffling across the hall to another door. Only to find it locked.

I started banging on the door.

"Miguel! Halle! Mom! I don't know whose in there but get out! I need to get ready!" I shouted not caring who was in the bathroom.

There was a male shout from the other side of the door, "You snooze you lose!"

I just groaned and walked down the hall to a new door knocking before entering. There was an older brunette woman who was just finishing her makeup who turned from her mirror to look at me, my mom.

"Miguel is hogging the bathroom again, mom!" I complained.

My mom smiled and said, "You know, if you wake up earlier like your sister you wouldn't have this problem."

"Well Halle is a morning person!" Was my only comeback, "I'll just go get ready at Jess'." I said and turned around.

"Okay Natasha. Also, I'll be late tonight." Mom told me.

"Alright, have a good day at the hospital." I said to my mom before walking out the room and into her room grabbing clothes and a makeup bag and leaving the room again. As I reentered the hall the locked door opened. A curly haired brunette boy came out.

"Hey Tash, what's up?" He asked.

"Miguel I'm probably gonna be late now because of you!" I said upset.

"No you won't be. Jess won't let you." Miguel told me.

"Whatever, I've got to go. Love you." I said before walking downstairs and headed towards the back of the house.

"You going to Jess'?" Asked a voice from the family room.

A short brunette girl came from the room.

"Yes," I said, but then turned to the girl and said, "I don't know how you manage to wake up so early every day Halle."

The little girl just laughed, "Bye Tash."

"Bye sis." I said to Halle.

Then I left the house and walked across the yard, past were the fence used to be and walked up the neighbors porch and opened the back door.

"Good morning Natasha." Said an old voice.

"Good morning Ms. Garner." I said politely to the much older woman in front of her.

"Jess is upstairs finishing getting ready." Ms. Garner said, "and how many times must I tell you to call me Sharon or grandma? You practically live here."

"Thank you, grandma." I said.

Then I started walking into the house and up the stairs when 2 little blonde blurs ran past her with a shout of, "Hey Tash!" The little blonde boy and the couple years older little blonde girl giggled.

"Hi Anthony, hi Angela!" I shouted back at the two kids.

That's when a squeal could be heard from a room upstairs.

"Tasha come here! I'm so excited I need your opinion!'" The voice shouted.

I ran up the last few steps and quickly went into the big blue room the voice came from. There stood a blonde girl about the same age as me in a pair of form fitting jeans and a flowy blue top makes her eyes pop. The girls hair was wavy but not curly. She was beautiful and you could just tell that she won't keep her thoughts on things quiet. This girl, Jess seemed to have a natural beauty that emits off her.

"What do you think?" Asked the blonde.

"You look great as always." I told her.

Jess smiled then looked me up and down and frowned.

"Your not ready yet?" She asked.

"Miguel." Was all I had to say for Jess to have an understanding look cross her face.

"Hurry! I refuse to be late!" Jess said as she shoved Natasha into a room across the hall.

I showered and quickly got ready, not wanting to be late.

"What do you think?" I asked my best friend.

Jess looked up from her phone and looked at my dress smiled.

"It could be more revealing... You've got some beautiful twins show them off sometimes!" Jess said seriously.

"Jess!" I shouted.

"Fine, fine. You look great. Now let's go! we are going to be late!" Jess said as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room.

Once we got downstairs Jess quickly went to her grandmother and hugged her tightly.

"Bye Nana, love you, have a good day at the hospital." Jess said as she kissed her grandmas cheek.

"Bye darlings." The older woman said.

We both got into the car parked in Jess' driveway and quickly drove off.

 **Nancy's POV**

I opened the front door to my house and left. Once I got to the car Jess' grandma left her house and got into the car.

"Did Natasha get ready in time?" I asked about my daughter.

"Yes. They both left in time to get there." Jess' grandmother told me.

"Ready for the day Nurse Garner?" I asked Jess' grandma.

"Yes I am. How about you Dr. Sanchez?" asked Sharon.

"I am." I responded.

"Did we do the right thing? Moving here?" Asked Sharon.

"If we stayed that vampire would've killed the rest of us. I'm sorry your family was dragged into this. But it's for the best." I told her.

Then we started towards the hospital.


	4. Chapter 2

**Jess POV**

I look into the rear view mirror as I touched up hair. When I'm done I look over to Tasha, who's looking outside in almost fear.

"Listen, I know it takes you a while to feel secure, and comfortable around new people. I know your nervous, I am too, but we have each other! So we are already winning in the game that is life." I said cheerfully.

Tasha looks at me and smiles, "Yeah, you're all I need."

"Exactly, we will grow old but still look like we are 60 when we're 80 and we will live next to each other or together and we will spend the days on our porch looking out at the ocean!" I told her.

She laughed, "Sounds like a plan." She then looks out the window and her smile fades.

"Hey!" I said gaining her attention again, "We have practically the exact same schedule. It's only third period when you have French and I have art, and fifth period when I have Italian and you have writing."

"Yeah. If I need you your there." She smiled at me.

Then I turned on the radio, "We need some inspiration right now." I grinned at her.

I turned to a station and the beginning of One Step At A Time by Jordan Sparks comes on. Tasha's face lit up.

(Jess singing. Natasha singing. Both singing)

 _Hurry up and wait_

 _So close, but so far away_

 _Everything that you've always dreamed of_

 _Close enough for you to taste_

 _But you just can't touch_

 _You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet_

 _Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_

 _You know you can if you get the chance_

 _In your face as the door keeps slamming_

 _Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_

 _And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

 _We live and we learn to take_

 _One step at a time_

 _There's no need to rush_

 _It's like learning to fly_

 _Or falling in love_

 _It's gonna happen when it's_

 _Supposed to happen and we_

 _Find the reasons why_

 _One step at a time_

 _You believe and you doubt_

 _You're confused, you got it all figured out_

 _Everything that you always wished for_

 _Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours_

 _If they only knew_

 _You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet_

 _Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_

 _You know you can if you get the chance_

 _In your face as the door keeps slamming_

 _Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_

 _And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting_

 _We live and we learn to take_

 _One step at a time_

 _There's no need to rush_

 _It's like learning to fly_

 _Or falling in love_

 _It's gonna happen when it's_

 _Supposed to happen and we_

 _Find the reasons why_

 _One step at a time_

 _When you can't wait any longer_

 _But there's no end in sight_

 _when you need to find the strength_

 _It's your faith that makes you stronger_

 _The only way you get there_

 _Is one step at a time_

 _We live and we learn to take_

 _One step at a time_

 _There's no need to rush_

 _It's like learning to fly_

 _Or falling in love_

 _It's gonna happen when it's_

 _Supposed to happen and we_

 _Find the reasons why_

 _One step at a time_

 _We live and we learn to take_

 _One step at a time_

 _There's no need to rush_

 _It's like learning to fly_

 _Or falling in love_

 _It's gonna happen when it's_

 _Supposed to happen and we_

 _Find the reasons why_

 _One step at a time_

The song ended and I looked at Tasha and we smiled. I pulled into the school parking lot and Tasha started to shake her leg, you can tell that she's still trying to control her nerves.

"Hey," I said taking her hand, "take a deep breathe, it's okay. Let's take advice from Sparks. Today just take the day one step at a time, if you need me and I'm not next to you call me or text me and I'll come running."

She smiled took a deep breathe and got out of the car. Now I took a deep breathe and took my own advice. One step at a time... We walked into the school and went to the office. Tasha was already looking closed off so I took her hand and continued walking. There were three girls in front of the office. A dark skinned girl, a brunette olive skinned, and a bubbly looking blonde girl.

They were blocking the door so I spoke up, "Um hi, sorry to interrupt but we are new and need to get to the office." I smiled.

They smiled back and the blonde started talking before the others, "Oh my gosh I LOVE your shirt! It gorgeous! Oh yeah! I'm Caroline Forbes." The blonde said then pointed to the sad looking brunette and said, "this is my friend Elena Gilbert and that's my friend Bonnie Bennet." She finished with pointing at the dark skinned girl.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Hale," I said then motioned toward Tasha who looked like she was never going to speak again, "and this is my best friend Natasha Sanchez. But you can call me Jess or Jessie, and you can call her Tash or Tasha. Sorry I'm rambling. I do that when I'm nervous and Tash doesn't speak when she's nervous. It's our first day. But I already told you guys that. I'm gonna stop talking now." I laughed.

"It's fine, we have a talker too." Bonnie said looking directly at Caroline.

"I'm don't talk that much!" She exclaimed. But by the looks Elena and Bonnie were giving her I'd say that isn't true.

Elena looked at Tasha and smiled, "It's okay to be nervous on your first day. But if you guys were worried about friends don't be. Everyone is really nice here. In fact, We can help show you around and you both can sit with us at lunch today."

Tasha smiled and said, "Thank you."

I smiled because that's always a good sign when Tasha starts talking.

Caroline's voice broke my thoughts when she asked, "What are you both into? What do you do for fun?"

"Well," I looked at Tasha and smiled, "I love to dance, sing, oh and I'm really into cheerleading, I was thinking about trying out." I looked at Tasha.

She took a deep breathe and said, "I'm also into dancing, singing, and cheerleading. But I really enjoy writing."

Elena perked up at hearing that.

"I love writing too." Elena told Tasha.

They smiled at each other and I knew they'd be good friends.

"And I'm the cheerleading captain, we are all on the team, you should come to our next practice it's in a few days." Caroline gushed happily.

"Alright we will do that." I told her.

Elena then said she'd be back and left looking upset, Caroline walked off telling me to find her and she's show me around.

Tasha and I then headed for the office. Tasha walked in front of me and next thing I know I'm bumping into her. I look up to see a boy with green eyes and light brown hair in front of Tasha. I don't know why but I already didn't like the guy. But I'm extremely over protective.

 **Tasha's POV**

I walked into the office with Jess following me. Those girls were nice, I think we'd all make good friends. Suddenly I walked into a hard chest. I looked up and saw a boy with bright green eyes and hair that looked so perfect.

"Hi, sorry I wasn't paying attention." He said, "I'm Stefan."

He held his hand out. I didn't know what to do when I felt someone walk into me. Jess! She'll know what I should do. I turned and looked at her wide eyed. She was looking at Stefan.

"Sup Blondey." She said to him.

"Actually it's Stefan." He said.

"Ahhh, well Blondey, I'm Jessica my friends call me Jess or Jessie SOOO... You can call me Jessica." She said.

She turned to me and said, "Come on Tasha."

She grabbed my hand and walked us up to the desk she looked at the lady and smiled.

"Hi I'm Jessica Hale and this is Natasha Sanchez. We are new and need to get lockers and our schedules please." She smiled brightly.

The lady smiled and said, "I've been expecting you two. Here you are. The room numbers are next to the classes along with the teachers name. Enjoy your first day."

"Thank you." Jess replied and walked out holding my hand.

I looked back to see Stefan standing dumbfounded. I smiled slightly when he saw me looking at him and he smiled back. Suddenly I felt more nervous than I ever have before but at the same time I felt like I could tell him anything.

Strange...

We walked over to Caroline and she started to show us around.


	5. Chapter 3

**Stefan's POV**

I just met Elena. She looks exactly like Katherine, that's the whole reason I'm here... But then I met those girls. The quiet brunette, and the talkative Blonde.

Natasha and Jessica. Natasha. She's so beautiful. Despite not having heard her voice I know it has to be as gorgeous as she is.

When I finally met Elena all I could think about was Natasha. I walked into class and sat down and a few moments later those girls walked in again. Elena came in behind them and she sat behind Natasha. Jessica sat next to Natasha and then another blonde sat behind Jessica.

 **Elena's POV**

Caroline and I showed Jess and Tasha around the school. We all have most of the same classes. I sat behind Tasha, Tanner came in and started to teach. My phone vibrated and I saw a text from Bonnie, 'Hottie looking your way ;)' I looked around the room. There he is, the guy I met in front of the bathroom, and he was looking over at me. I blushed, maybe today won't be so bad after all.

 **Natasha's POV**

I'm listening to Mr. Tanner, according to Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie he's a real jerk. I felt like someone was watching me so I turned my head and saw Stefan looking at me. He smiled and I blushed and smiled back. I've never had someone look at me like he is. There's been guys who obnoxiously hit on me and Jess but, no ones ever really seen me.

School let out and Jess and I walked to the car. We were about to get in when Caroline came over to is with Bonnie.

"Hey Jess, hey Tasha."Bonnie greeted us.

"Hi Bonnie. Hey Caroline." We replied.

"We are going to the grill tonight around 6. You should come!" Caroline said.

"That sounds great!" Jess said happily she looked at me and I just smile and nodded. "We will meet you there." She said.

Bonnie and Caroline walked off as Jess and I got into her car.

"That wasn't too bad right?" Jess asked me with a smile.

"It wasn't too bad." I mumbled.

Jess pulled out of the parking lot and drove us to pick up her little brother and sister.

 **Jess's POV**

Since my grandma works at the hospital I need to pick up Anthony and Angela from elementary school. Luckily Tasha's brother and sister are old enough to walk home from their middle school. I parked and got out of the car. Anthony and Angela were sitting on a bench.

"Hey guys! Come on!" I said as I motioned for them to walk over to me.

When they saw me they grabbed their backpacks and ran over to me.

"Jessie!" They shouted and gripped me tightly in a hug. Ever since our parents died they cling to me for dear life even if I only leave the room.

They let go and I took their hands and we walked to the car. We all got in and Tasha turned and asked how their day was.

They both started explaining their day in deep detail. By the time we got home they finished their stories and I smiled.

"You two could talk forever if no one stopped you." I teased.

I handed them my house key and they giggled and got out of the car and ran to the door.

"It's 3:00. Let's do that history and science homework and head out at about 5:30." I said to Tasha.

"Alright." She said as she looked through her bag.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I can't find my notebook." She told me.

"I'm sure it'll turn up." I said to her.

 **Stefan's POV**

Even though I can't stop thinking about Natasha I followed Elena to the cemetery. I still don't know why she looks like Katherine. She started running and fell down a hill, I wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt so I revealed myself.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, uh... Were you following me?" She asked breathlessly.

"No I saw you fall." I said.

"And your just hanging out in the cemetery?" She asked sounding accusatory.

"I was visiting, family. You seem fine so I'll leave you alone." I said as I turned and started walking away.

I heard Elena say a faint, "stupid! Elena! Why question!?"

After encountering Elena in the cemetery I went to Natasha's house. I looked at the book in my hands, it's Natasha's. I was about to knock when the door opened. There she stood, the gorgeous brunette.

"Uhh, I was about to knock." I said motioning to the door.

She looked shocked to see me.

"I noticed you left this in our writing class." I held up her notebook. It seemed like all the color drained from her face and I immediately knew what she was thinking. "I only opened the cover to see your address, I didn't read anything." I told her honestly.

She breathed a sigh of release the she mumbled softly, "You didn't?" I was right her voice is as beautiful as the rest of her.

"No. I didn't." I reassured her.

"Most people would have." She said this time a little louder.

"I wouldn't want anyone to read my journals." I told her.

Her head snapped up and she asked, "you keep journals too?"

I smiled, "thoughts are too important not to write down."

She smiled and blushed as I continued to look into her eyes.

"Were you going somewhere?" I asked noticing her car keys.

"Um, I was going to the grill with Jess to meet some people..." She said then looked into my eyes took a deep breathe and asked, "would you like to come?"

"I'd love to." I said.

"I'm Natasha by the way." She told me.

"I know, I heard your friend in the office and we have English, history, French, and writing together." I said to her.

She just smiled and nodded.

We started walking to her car when the neighbors door opened and Jess walked out. She froze when she saw me and frowned.

"What's this dude doing here?" She asked Natasha.

"Stefan, was returning my notebook, I left it in class." She told Jessica.

Jessica looked at me suspiciously.

"I invited him to the grill." She said with a small smile.

Jess just got into the passenger side of the car forcing me to get in back. Once we were all in the car Natasha started to drive towards the grill in town center


	6. Chapter 4

**Jess' POV**

'Blondey, or 'Stefan' is coming to the grill with us. I don't know why I don't like him. He just seems secretive and the last thing Tasha needs is to fall for a guy with secrets and skeletons in his closet. Maybe that's his secret, he's a killer!... No, Jess, be reasonable' that's all I could think about during the drive to the grill. 'What could he be hiding?' Tash parked in front of the grill and we all got out. 'I need to find out what he is hiding... Or, am I just being paranoid?'

 **Elena's POV**

"I'm telling you guys, his name is Stefan Salvatore, his favorite color is blue, he lives with his uncle, military family so they moved a lot. We are having a June wedding." Caroline said.

"You found all that out today?" Bonnie asked.

"I found that all out in third period." Caroline gloated and went to get another drink.

"She's crazy." Bonnie said.

"Yeah." I said a little sad.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

So I told her how I like Stefan, how he had to like me because of how he was looking at me. I told her how we met and how we talked in the cemetery.

"I made a fool of myself!" I groaned.

The door to the grill opened and Tasha walked in, with Stefan. Why is he with her!? Jess walked in behind them and walked straight over to us.

"Hey guys," she said. She must've noticed us looking at Stefan and Tasha because she continued to say, "Stefan stopped by her house and she invited him here."

"Oh, that's fine more the merrier." Caroline said as she sat next to Jess.

Tasha and Stefan came over. Maybe this is my time to apologize for how I acted in the cemetery, if he'd stop looking at Natasha the whole time.

 **Tasha's POV**

Stefan keeps looking at me the same way he was in class. I was thinking about how nice it is to have someone to look at me like that. The group was asking him questions which he answered. His parents are dead and I looked over at Jess who didn't seem fazed by that. Jess was the one to ask about siblings but he didn't have any. I can tell Jess is getting more and more suspicious of him.

"So if your all new then you don't know about the bonfire tomorrow night!" Caroline said. "It's fun. The high schoolers build a bond fire, there's drinking, dancing, and it's a blast!"

"You should all come!" Bonnie said.

Stefan looked at me and asked, "Will you be there?"

I looked at Jess who was only looking at her drink.

I turned and said, "Sure. I'll go."

"Then I'm going to." He smiled.

 **Jess' POV**

Last night we were able to learn a little bit about Salvatore but, I still feel like he is hiding something. I got dressed for this bonfire thing. I decided on a blue shirt and a pair of jeans ( tvd_jessica/set?...). When I was done I went downstairs and saw my grandma watching cartoons with Anthony and Angela.

"I'm heading out. I don't know how late I'll be. I'll be back before midnight." I told grandma as I kissed all their cheeks.

The I went out the door and saw Natasha standing by my car in a pink dress with a jean jacket to wear over it ( tvd_natasha/set?...).

"Let's go." I said as I got into my car and started it. She got into the passenger seat.

"You look really nice." She told me.

I smiled, "Thank you. You look beautiful." I told her.

That caused her to smile. I know she wants to look nice for Stefan.

We listened to the radio as I drove to the party.

"Here we are." I said as I parked and turned off the radio.

Tasha's leg started to shake.

"This'll be fun. Don't worry." I said to her.

We got out of my car and walked over to the party. I went straight for a beer and started to drink some of it. I handed Tasha one but she declined.

"A little won't kill you." I promised her.

She took it this time when I offered it to her. We found Bonnie and Elena near the fire.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"I was just about to try doing my psychic thing." Bonnie said.

"psychic thing?" Tasha questioned.

"My grams is a cult professor at a college in the next town and she's convinced she and I are witches." Bonnie said.

"Oh." Was all Tasha said.

"You need a crystal ball." Elena said.

"Here." I chugged the rest of my beer and handed her the empty bottle.

She laughed but when she grabbed it and our hands touched her face turned stoic. She gasped and let go causing the bottle to drop.

"What?" I asked.

"When I touched you I saw a bird, fog, a man. I'm drunk. I've been drinking. I'm gonna go over there." She said and rushed off.

"Bonnie!" we all shouted after her confused.

I went after her wondering where she went. I kept looking for her but now I was just standing in the woods alone. That's when I noticed a raven lurched and a low tree branch and the fog start to roll in. I turned around to leave but a man was there.

 **Stefan's POV**

"Hey." I said as I walked up behind Tasha and Elena.

"Oh! You scared me." Tasha said.

"Sorry." I said. "I was just wondering, if you'd like to take a walk?"

She nodded her head and we walked away from the bonfire. We were on a bridge when I stopped and turned to her. She looked at me with a confused look.

"Tell me about yourself." I said.

"What do you want to know?" She asked with a small smile.

"Why did you move to Mystic Falls?" I asked, but her smile fell instantly.

She took a few deep breathes and said, "My father was attacked and killed, by an animal. The police found him drained of blood."

I took a deep breath. 'Drained of blood? Animal?' I thought.

"So that explains you but, why'd Jess move with you?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Both her parents were killed the same way by the same... thing." She told me,

"My mom and Jess' grandma decided to move together so that we'd still have each other." She told me.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

She looked up and said, "Don't be sorry for me." She looked out across the bridge to see Jess walking into the woods, "I still have my mom. My siblings are 12 and 15, old enough to understand and deal with my father's death. Jess lost both her parents, and had to explain to her eight and ten year old brother and sister why their parents won't be coming back."

Suddenly I understood why Jess didn't like me. She's protecting what little she has left. Natasha.

 **Jess' POV**

I looked into the eyes of the man who stood in front of me. His eyes were a piercing blue, his hair was as dark as the night, his skin looked smooth and flawless.

"H-hi," I stuttered. "Sorry, you scared me I didn't know anyone else was here."

The man smiled, "It's okay. I'm sorry for startling you." He said in a voice that made me weak in the knees.

This man was the hottest thing I've ever seen.

"I'm Damon." he held out his hand.

I took it, "Jessica." I replied.

"Jes-si-ca..." The man pronounced each syllable of my name making it flow from his mouth with ease.

"Beautiful name for a gorgeous girl." He said.

I smirked, "Your not so bad yourself."

 **Damon's POV**

I saw a blonde girl wander into the woods and figured it's a good time to feed. I snuck up on her and she suddenly turned and saw me. I was shocked. She was hot! Her hair looked like silk falling softly down her neck. Her eyes were brought out by her blue shirt. She had curves that made my mind wander to some interesting places. While speaking to her I could tell she found me attractive too.

"What are you doing all alone?" I asked.

"Looking for my friend, but I bet you'll make even better company." She told me.

I smirked, "I bet I would." I dyed her neck but my eyes traveled up to her face.

Why am I waiting? Just drink.

"You know, it's rude to stare." She teased.

"Am I bothering you?" I asked.

"Not even a little." She responded.

I smiled then looked into her eyes, "Go back to the party and forget you met me. Can't have anyone knowing I'm in town."

She walked off to the party and I just stood watching her leave.

'Why'd I let her go?' I thought to myself. All I could think of was, 'True Beauty shouldn't be tainted.'

 **Jess' POV**

I ended up back at the party and saw Tasha.

"Hey, where's the guy?" I asked.

"He went to get a drink." She said.

Suddenly Hips Don't Lie by Shakira started to play.

"Come on! Dance with me!" I said as I grabbed Tasha's hand.

We started to dance just like Shakira moving our hips in ways that most couldn't. People started to watch as we danced. When the song was over we laughed and hung onto each other. All I was thinking was, 'we haven't been able to laugh like this in a while'.

"That was amazing! I have no doubt you'll both be able to be cheerleaders!" Caroline's said as she walked up to us.

Suddenly there were shouts of help. Elena and a boy I haven't seen before were carrying a girl. She was bleeding badly.

"We need help! She's bleeding!" Elena cried.

"Oh my god Vickie!" Cried a blonde guy.

"Can I have your scarf?" I asked Caroline who took it off and gave it to me.

I ran over and with Caroline's scarf. I wrapped it around the girl, Vickie's neck and tightened it. It was tight enough to stop most the bleeding but loose enough for her to still bleed.

"Someone call 911!" I shouted.

"Who are you?" Asked the blonde and what looks to be a friend of his, his friends was tan and had dark hair.

"Jessica, I'm new. You are?" I asked.

"Matt Donovan," the blonde replied, "this is my sister, Vickie."

"Tyler. Lockwood." The dark haired boy said.

"Okay, well this should help stop the bleeding till the paramedics get here." I said just as the sirens of the ambulance could be heard.

I stood with Natasha as paramedics took Vickie away. Matt got into the back of the ambulance with his sister and it drove off.

"Come on," I nudged Tasha, "Let's go home."

All the shock has completely killed my buzz that I had. We got into my car and drove. Once we got home we both said goodnight and went to our houses. When I got to my room and closed the door, I felt as if I was forgetting something. But I just shook it off and got ready for bed.

 **Stefan's POV**

Damon's back. Once I saw that girl who was attacked I ran home only to see Damon. He knew about Elena but what's worse is he knew I liked Natasha. He must've been watching me for the past few days. Wherever Damon goes people start to get hurt. I won't let that happen to Natasha. I like her. She makes me feel things that I haven't felt since I was human.


	7. Chapter 5

**Sharon's POV**

I was checking on the girl who came in with an animal bite on her neck. Vickie Donovan, her brother Matt hasn't left her side. Last night I asked him who wrapped the scarf around her neck. He said it was a girl named Jessica. I knew it was my Jessie. I tought her a lot of basic and more complicated medical skills. That way she knows how to help herself or others when injured. I know that this wasn't an animal attack and neither were the deaths of those campers and that couple but... Nancy and I can't move them again.

 **Natasha's POV**

Once I woke up I grabbed my journal and wrote in it.

'Lately I've been feeling different. Better. Happier. The only thing that's changed in my life though, is Stefan Salvatore. He looks at me differently, he talks to me as if I'm not the girl whose dad is dead and who doesn't speak. I'm excited for today. I'll be going to school... but I'll be able to see him again.' I finished writing with a smile. I went into my closet and pulled out my outfit. It's a black shirt and leggings with a jean skirt and a pink overshirt with a pair of tall black boots. I'm ready for today. As I look at myself in the mirror I smile at myself.

 **Jess' POV**

I woke up early today. It gave me time to finish unpacking the last couple of boxes I had. When grandma came home last night she told me how Vickie was still in the ICU. I wish I could've done more but she said that by putting that scarf around her neck, I saved her life. That still makes me smile when I think about that but it still saddens me. I go into my closet and pull out a pair of jeans some sneakers and a grey shirt with a black heart on it. Looking at my phone i see that it's already seven o'clock. I send a text to Tasha.

 _Hey, r u ready? its 7 - J_

 _Yeah, im ready. meet u the car. - T_

I head to my car and as soon as I reach it TAsha comes out of her house. Today will be interesting. I can just tell.

 **Nancy's POV**

Vampires are in Mystic Falls. It's the only explination to the 'animal attacks'. I've been looking into the history of Mystic Falls. The REAL history. Vampires were here before and the founding families got rid of them. I bet the founding families are still hunting them. Apparently they could use help. I'll need to speak with Sheriff Forbes.

 **Elena's POV**

During history Tanner is talking about the comet that'll be passing over us tomorrow night. However, my attention is glued to Stefan and Natasha. Last night I learned that he truly does have a thing for Natasha. Which, I don't understand she barely even talks! At first I was in denial because he was looking at me in class the other day but i figured out that he was actually looking at Natasha. SHe was sitting in fronmt of me that day. The revelation has put me in a sour mood today. It doesn't help that Stefan and Natasha are blatantly looking at each other with those little heart eyes. I wasn't the only one to notice though.

Mr. Tanner stopped in front of Stefan and Natasha and asked, "Are we bothering you Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Sanchez?"

"No but your bothering me." Jess joked from the other side of the class.

Everyone laughed including me. She really isn't afraid to speak her mind.

 **Jess' POV**

After the boring history class about a comet I started to head for my Italian class. As I was walking I saw Natasha talking to that guy again. She must really like him, which means I need to find out whats he is hiding, and fast! When Tasha walked away from him, so I walked over and stood in front of him.

"I don't know what your deal is but I'll figure it out eventually." I said to him.

"My deal?" he asked.

"Yeah, your hiding something. I know you are. I'm betting it's huge and life altering." I told him then got really close to him and glared up at him because I'm shorter, "If what your hiding harms Tash in ANY way, I will kill you in the most painful and miserable way imagineable. And I've got a vivid imagination." I told him and stormed off. I saw Bonnie and Caroline entering the school and ran over to them.

"Why don't you use your powers to conjure up the name and number of that hot guy last night?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"What hot guy?" I asked.

"I didn't see him only you did," Bonnie said to Caroline then turned and told me, "Caroline saw some hot guy at the grill while we were waiting fore her to sober up."

"Well, why didn't you go up to him and say, 'Hi, your hot and I'm Caroline.'?" I asked immitating Carolines bubbly voice.

Bonnie and Caroline laughed and Caroine replied, "I don't know. I was drunk."

Bonnie turned to me and asked, "Caroline, Elena, and I are headed to the grill to work on fliers for the comet after school. Would you and Natasha like to come?"

"I'd love to. Ill ask Tasha. See you guys later." I said and walked to my class.

 **Natasha's POV**

After school, Jess and I went to the grill to meet Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. We saw them sitting at a tablre in front of the grill and sat down with them.

"Hey guys." I said as they waved. I'm starting to be less nervous around them ands a lot of that has to do with Stefan. He gives me confidence.

"Hey," ELena said, then turned to me and asked, "So what was with you and Stefan in history?"

"Um, we've been hanging out and... you know... talking... I guess." I said blushing.

"Have you had sex yet?" Caroline asked bluntly.

I was speachless but then Jess laughed and said, "No, she would've already told me about that. They've just been talking and sending smiles and googly eyes at each other."

"Well what's with the hold up?" asked Caroline. "Girl likes boy. Boy likes girl. SEX!"

That got me thinking. I do like him. He seems to like me... Maybe, it's a good idea to... you know. I got out of my seat and they all looked at me curiously.

"Where are you going?" Jess asked me.

"To Stefan's place." I said and started to walk to the car.

I could hear Jess walking after me.

"Are you serious?" she asked me.

"Yeah... why?" I asked.

"Because... you barely know him!" she said.

"I know you don't like him, but, I do! Can't you just be happy I'm happy?" I asked her.

She sighed, "I am happy your happy. I just don't want you to be hurt."

"And I love you for that. But, trust that I know what I am doing." I said and walked to the car.

Jess followed and said, "Well, I drove us here so, I'll drive you over there."

"Thank you." I said as we got to the car.

We both got into the car and Jess started the drive to the Salvatore Boarding House.


	8. Chapter 6

**Jessica POV**

I parked in front of the huge boarding house. How could Tasha be considering this? All I knew was I won't let her do this without trying to stop her. We both got out and Tasha walked up to the door and knocked lightly. The door slowly opened on its own. Tasha looked freaked but I just walked inside.

"JESS!" She shouted.

"What? It's open!" I said.

We both walked in and looked around the huge hallway. Tasha then started to call out for Stefan.

"Stefan? Stefan! Stefan?!" Tash called.

I heard the door behind us creak and I turned to look at the front door only for a raven to fly in causing me to spin around and be face to chest with someone. I snapped my head up to see a gorgeous man with hair as black as the Ravens feathers and eyes as clear and blue as the sea. He cocked his head tithe side as he not so subtlety looked up and down my whole body. I did the same thing taking in his facial features to his arms that seemed to be all muscle. His shirt was tight enough to tell he had abs, my weaknesses. Eyes, arms, and abs. I then looked back to his face to see him smirking.

I smirked back and asked, "And who are you?"

"I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." He said.

"He didn't tell me he had a brother." Tasha said.

"He probably didn't want to brag." I whispered to Damon.

He smiled, looking at me and said, "You must be Jessica." He grinned like the cat that ate the canary.

"That's me." I stepped a little closer so we were barely apart, and asked him, "Are you gonna show us around?"

I took that moment to take a nice look at his glorious backside. It's almost like he could feel my eyes on him.

He looked over his shoulders and asked, "You coming?"

I followed him into the house, when we walked past Tasha I took her arm as we entered the living room.

"This is your living room?" I asked.

"Living room, Parlor, Sotheby's auction." he said jokingly.

"I love it. It's very... Victorian." I said to him.

 **Damon's POV**

I'm meeting Jessica for the second time and I'm still amazed by her. I'm flirting and she's flirting back. I looked over to Natasha and saw she was looking towards the door.

"Stefan should be here any minute." I told her. She didn't say anything. Wow, she really is shy.

"Would either of you like a drink?" I asked as I poured myself a glass of bourbon.

"What do you have?" asked Jessica.

"Bourbon, bourbon, bourbon, oh! some more bourbon." I said.

"Hmmm... I'll take a glass of... bourbon. NO! WAIT! the third bourbon none of that first second or fourth crap." she joked.

I laughed an honest laugh, "Good old number three. Coming right up." I said as I pored her a glass of bourbon.

"Thank you." Jessica said as she took a drink of it without flinching at all.

"I like a girl who can hold her liquor, Jessica." I winked at her.

"You can call me Jess or Jessie." she said to me.

I could barely hold back my smile. She's something different.

"We can come back later." said Natasha.

"Don't be ridiculous. I want to know the girl who has finally made my brother move on." I said.

"Move on?" Jess asked.

"Yeah from his last girlfriend. OH, you haven't had the ex's talk." I said when Natasha looked away.

"He probably didn't want you to think he was on the rebound." I told her.

"Tasha? Jessie? What are you guys doing here?" Stefans voice came through the house.

"I was just about to show them a family photo album." I said then leaned over to them and whispered, "But I've got to worn you. He wasn't always a looker."

"Were you?" Jess asked with a laugh.

"Always." I whispered to her.

We smirked at each other.

Jess then turned to Stefan and frowned, "It's Jessica to you by the way."

"Thanks for stopping by." Stefan said while still looking at me.

Jess glarred at Stefan when she saw Tasha look down to the floor, upset, she grabbed Tasha's arm and said, "We were just leaving."

Before they walked past me Jess said, "It was great meeting you Damon."

I took her hand and kissed her knuckles the told her, "The pleasure was all mine."

Jess then took Tasha's hand again and they left.

"Those girls got spunk." I grinned at Stefan.

He took a threatening step towards me and said, "Stay away from them."

I stepped right up to him and said with my classic smirk, "No. Can. Do."


	9. Chapter 7

**Jess' POV**

I entered the Sanchez's home to hear Natasha in the kitchen saying, "He's got raging family problems and he is on the rebound."

"His brother is hot." I said with a grin as I jumped and sat on top of their kitchen island.

"Kind of." Tasha said.

"Well, I think that Stefan shouldn't be using you to get over his ex." I told her with obvious distaste towards the green eyed boy.

"Your just saying that because you don't like him!" She said.

"I don't trust him! He is hiding something! Something that'll hurt you! I can tell!" I said.

They sat in silence and then Tasha's mom spoke up.

"I think you should give this boy a shot. I haven't seen you this vocal in a long time." She smiled at her daughter.

I rolled my eyes, can't they see he is bad news! I hopped off the counter and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Tash.

"To get ready for the comet tonight!" I shouted back as I closed their front door behind me.

I walked to my house and up to my room. I opened my closet and laid out a few different outfits. After debating for about 30 minutes I choose a dark green top with some tight white jeans and a pair of green heals. Before getting dressed I took a quick shower and stiles my hair in a mass of curls that framed my face perfectly. Then I did my make up and after that I decided to paint my nails a shimmering green the got darker as it reached the top of my nails( tvd_jessica/set?...). After I got dressed and was ready I decided to head back over to Tasha's house.

As I entered Miguel came downstairs and pasted a grin on his face and wolf whistled.

"Looking good Jessie." He smirked trying to act cool and my age.

I grinned and said, "Thanks Miguel ."

"When are you gonna let me take you out?" He asked.

I sighed, again with him asking me out!, "When you aren't 2 and a half years younger than me." I told him.

"One day you'll say yes to me." He told me confidently.

"Whatever you want to believe." I said.

We both laughed, he knew I'd never date him but it gives us a good laugh for him to ask.

Natasha then came down the stairs.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes," she said as she messed with her shirt. She was in jeans with black heals and a black shirt that went around her arms.

"You look great." I told her and she immediately stopped fussing.

"Thank you," she said with a breathe of relief, she looked at me and said, "you look beautiful."

"Thanks." I smiled at my best friend.

We then got into Tasha's car and drove to the grill. Once we got to the grill it was packed. Luckily we found Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, and Matt hanging out in the center of the town center field. We walked over and we all said our hellos.

I noticed Natasha laughing at something Bonnie said to her, it's nice to see her happy again. I looked up and watched the comet, when I looked back towards Natasha she was talking to Stefan. Probably about what Damon told us.

Later we all went to the grill and sat together while eating some fries and nachos. Suddenly Jeremy came over, Elena's little brother, he asked us where Vicki was. Then Tyler and him started fighting... Can anyone say Love triangle!

We all split up to look for her. Tash and I took the back alley and the rest of the grill. "So what were you and Hero hair talking about?" I asked with a grin.

"Nothing." She told me.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Don't lie to me Tash."

"I know you hate him so I won't talk to you about him!" She exclaimed with what looked to be sadness in her eyes.

Damn it... Once again I did harm while trying to prevent it...

"Okay, I'll start tolerating him," I grumbled, when Tasha grinned I asked her, "so what happened?"

She frowned and sighed then told me, "It won't work, he has his ex and brother and I can barely talk to him and I've got my own baggage and its just not a good time. At least I tried."

I know I'm going to regret this, "Sounds like excuses," I said, "your finally in a good place Tash. It's okay to be happy again."

She looked guilty.

"He'd want you to live your life to the absolute fullest." I told her, and took a deep breathe as I added, "and if that includes Stefan, then I support you and your dad would too."

I looked over to see Tasha frozen looking at me with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry please!" I groaned as her tears started to fall and she hugged me.

"Thank you," she sobbed, "that's exactly what I needed to hear."

"I know," I said as I stroked her hair and rubbed her back, "it's what best friends are for."

"I'm gonna go, think about everything. Do you need a ride home?" She asked me.

I looked at the sky and saw the moon and stars and comet.

"Actually, I think I'll walk home." I said with a small smile.

We went our separate ways, Tasha to her car and me towards home. As I walked my eyes barely left the sky. With my concentration above me I didn't see or feel the eyes on me from the trees. The bright blue eyes that admittedly have been stuck in my head along with the toned body ha goes with them.


	10. Chapter 8

**Damon's POV**

Last night I watched Jess walk home. I don't know why but I felt like I had to make sure she got home safely. Once she entered her house I sped back to the grill. As I got there Caroline was leaving. She will be my little distraction. I haven't been able to get Jess off my mind. Hopefully using Caroline will help. Last night I seduced her which wasn't difficult at all. Then as I was with all I could think about was Jess. Being with Jess talking with Jess biting Jess. So I fed off her. Now she's trying to sneak away from me and it's quiet amusing. I quickly sped out of bed and behind her. She gasped when she felt my presence. She turned and started to shake in fear. She backed up towards the bed and bumped into her night stand. She grabbed the lamp off of it.

"Don't do that." I warned.

She hit me across the face with it. Then rolled to the otherwise of the bed and throw things at me as I warned her not to. She ran for the door and I threw her on the bed. She threw her pillow at me.

"Get away from me!" She yelled.

"This could've gone a totally different way." I joked with a smirk.

I turned the pillow over in my hands and noticed that her blood was still on it. I brought it to my face and then camped out and bit her again as she screamed.

 **Natasha's POV**

I woke up with a smile on my face. I can't wait to tell Jess all about last night! I kissed Stefan! He kissed me! We kissed! It was amazing! I haven't been so happy in a very long time. I don't think anything can change this. I got out of bed and went to my closet. Once I picked out my outfit for today I ran to next door. I barged into Jess' room to see her finishing her make up while still in just a red lace bra and matching panties. We don't exactly shy away from each other like this because we've known eachother for years. Jess looked over at me as she finished her mascara.

"Nice outfit. Who you trying to impress?" She complimented and asked me.

I looked down at my black skirt, gold belt, pink top, black jacket, and gold accessories including my gold heels and blushed. I did go a little over the top today. But I want to look amazing for Stefan.

"Stefan and I kissed last night!" I squealed.

I could tell that Jess was trying to be excited for me but she still doesn't like him. I need to figure out how to improve their relationship.

Jess went to her closet and dressed in a black shirt that wrapped around her neck and shoulders. Then she put on a pair of jeans and heeled boots( tvd_jessica/set?...). She looked gorgeous as usual. Once she was finished getting dressed we walked to her car and she drove us to school. When we got there we ran into Bonnie and Elena.

 **Jess' POV**

"Hey Bonnie! Elena!" Tasha grinned.

She seems to be much happier now that she and Stefan are a 'thing'.

"Hey Tash, Jess." They said in unison.

"How are things?" Asked Bonnie.

"Amazing! I went to Stefan's last night and we kissed! It was amazing!" Tasha gushed.

I noticed Elena frown and even Bonnie looked a little worried.

"What's up with the faces?" I ask.

"I just think you should take it slow with Stefan." Bonnie said.

"But you encouraged me to be with him." Tasha said confused at Bonnie's 180.

Elena nodded, "it's just so soon. Maybe you guys should spend sometime apart."

I could tell she had some kind of crush on Stefan but I really hope she won't try to break him and Tasha up. Granted I hate the guy but, Tasha is happier than I've seen her since her dads death.

"I just got a bad feeling when I touched him." Bonnie mumbled.

"Is this your witchy thing again?" I asked.

She just shrugged and said, "I just want her safe."

We all entered the school then and as we went to our lockers. When Bonnie and Elena walked off I turned to talk to Tasha.

"Look, I agree with Bonnie. I'm not saying stop seeing him, just get to know him before you fall too deep that you can't climb back out." I said to her.

"You don't need to worry." Tasha told me. Then grinned as she looked behind me. I turned to see Stefan.

"I'm gonna leave, got to go try to find... Caroline." I said and walked off.

"Jess!" I heard Tash call but I ignored her.

 **Natasha's POV**

I've been trying to figure out how to get Jess to bond with Stefan but I haven't thought of anything. When she ran off as Stefan came over I knew I had to try something, anything and that's when I got it. Dinner! We can have dinner even Bonnie and Elena can come because they didn't seem to like the idea of Stefan and I. When I told Stefan of my idea he was on board and seem happy. Then, something interesting happened. A football was flying straight towards us because those guys Matt and Tyler were practicing I guess and they threw it too long. But, Stefan spun around and caught it in seconds! It was amazing! Since that happened I have been trying to convince him to try out for the football team. If I'm gonna be a cheerleader than he could be a football player! Perfect high school couple!

I decided to ask the girls to dinner during our cheerleading practice, Jess and my try outs. When the bell rang Stefan and I went to class and sat down just as Mr. Tanner came in.

 **Jess' POV**

During history while Tanner was talking about Pearl Harbor, Tash and Stefan's eyes never left each other. I looked behind me to notice Bonnie was doodling the same numbers over and over again. 8, 14, and 22... Odd.

"World war 2 ended, when? Anyone? Ms. Juan? 1945." Tanner said then he went on.

"Can anyone tell me the date of Pearl Harbor?" Asked Tanner.

Suddenly Tasha turned and told Stefan the football team needed him and he said something about being a loner. Tanner noticed because he called on Tash next.

"Ms. Sanchez." He said.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Pearl Harbor." Tanner said annoyed.

It was clear that she didn't know. Just as I was about to say it Stefan beat me to it, "December 7th, 1941."

"Thank you Ms. Sanchez." Tanner snarked making the class laugh.

"Any time." Stefan replied.

"Very well." Tanner said the gave another point in history, "The fall of the Berlin Wall."

Stefan quickly said, "1989." When Tanner looked at him he said, "I'm good with dates, sir."

"Really? How good? Keep it to the year." Tanner challenged him.

When Stefan nodded Tanner said, "Civil rights act."

"1964." Stefan replied.

Tanner was visibly annoyed.

"John f. Kennedy assassination"

"1963"

"Martin Luther King"

"'68"

Tanner started stepping closer to Stefan.

"Lincoln"

"1865"

Everyone stared in awe as Stefan was beating Tanner

"Roe vs. Wade"

"1973"

"Brown vs. Board"

"1954"

Tanner was glaring now and so was I. What the he'll is wrong with this guy? Granted I know most of these but he is answering them like its nothing even I have to think about them first.

"The battle of Gettysburg"

"1863"

"Korean War"

"1950 to 1953"

"Ha! It ended in '52!" Tanner exclaimed and the class groaned.

As Tanner started to walk back towards his desk Stefan spoke up.

"Actually, sir, it was '53" he said.

After a few moments of them looking at each other Tanner looked away.

Tanner was pissed, "Look it up! Somebody! Quickly!" He shouted.

Kids pulled out their phones and some kid I think his name is John says, "it was 19...53" he chuckles at the fact that Stefan was right and their teacher wasn't.

The class clapped and Tasha looked at Stefan like he hung the moon and clapped. Oh, barf. I love the girl but, she gets excited over the stupidest things. I decided not to wait around for her and headed straight to my Italian class. I love this class it's one of my favorites but I have been struggling a little. Not much, I just have to focus a little more. After that class was over I headed to the girls locker room. Time to try out for cheerleading.

(A/N hey guys what do you think of the story so far please comment and let me know what you think :) )


	11. AN

**_Hey guys how you liking the story so far comment and tell me what you think plus I want to change the name of the story do you have any idea comment:-)_**


	12. Chapter 9

Jess' POV

I was dressed only in my dark blue sports bra and black shorts (/tvd_jessica/set?id=80110378) as I stretched in the field behind the school. Tasha was doing the same as me dressed in her white sports bra and bright pink shorts (/tvd_natasha/set?id=80109448), everyone else had tank tops over them. So far no one has seen Caroline today, which was a little worrisome. I was putting my hair in a messy bun when Bonnie squealed.

"Oh my god! You're here!" She shouted as she got up to hug Elena.

We all started stretching when Tasha turned to the three of us.

"Would all of you like to come to my place for dinner tonight?" She asked.

"You mean with your two siblings who have no manners when it comes to food? Not to mention a house that contains cereal and ramen for the most part?" I teased jokingly.

"You're right," she frowned but then smiled, "we can do it at your place, plus you cook the best food!"

I was stunned, that backfired. Getting ready to say know I paused when I saw her puppy dog look, she knows I'd do anything for her, especially for that look.

"Fine," I sighed, "who all is coming so I know how much to make."

"We will be there." Elena and Bonnie grinned at us, probably finding Tasha and my banter cute.

"Caroline might come, I need to ask her, and then it's just you and me... And Stefan." She mumbled that last name but I heard it loud and clear.

"Hero hair? He's coming?" I asked.

"Please." She looked at me.

"Fine, dinners at 7 don't be late. You are lucky that nana will be at the hospital and the kids are attending a sleepover." I told Tasha.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Yep, this will be their first one since... Ya know. So, you lucked out." I said.

"Have you guys heard from Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"Not today." I told her as Tasha shook her head.

After a few minutes I decided to practice some cheer moves, blocking out the sound around me I did a few flips, hand springs and ended in a perfect split. As I looked up I noticed a blue Camaro. Inside was the owner of the eyes that have been haunting my mind and... Caroline!?!?

"That must be the mystery guy from the grill." I heard Bonnie say.

"That's no mystery guy, that's Damon Salvatore." I told her.

"Salvatore?" She asked.

"As in Stefan?" Elena asked as she gazed at Damon.

However, Damon's eyes hadn't left me, I was still in the splits and judging by his expression he saw my whole routine, and was impressed.

Caroline leaned over and kissed him but his eyes still didn't leave me, he looked hot in his leather jacket and sun glasses but sadly, he is now Caroline's, and I never go after someone who is with someone else.

Damon's eyes seemed to move suggestively over me as Caroline walked over saying she got the other brother and hoped the four of us didn't mind. But oddly, I did, Damon was hot, funny, and we had been flirting when we met but now he was with Caroline.

Caroline had us start with a double pike herkey hurdler. Tash and I kept up perfectly but Elena was struggling and was asked to sit out and watch by Caroline. I saw Tasha watch as Stefan played football but what I saw was Elena going towards the field to watch closer, she seems to be forgetting that he is my best friends... Something... Are they dating?

Damon's POV

Once I drove away from the cheerleaders my mind was bombarded with images of Jess, she was gorgeous, flexible, funny, and her laugh was adorable judging by the few times I heard it. I'm at the boarding house now and trying to figure out a plan into the tomb, I need to get that crystal, but I need to wait for the upcoming founders party. Caroline just informed me of a dinner being held at Jess' house, this should be fun. After I've read Stefan's journal, and teased him about acting human, then mentioned Tasha looking perky in her shorts but told him I had my own cheerleader. However, I wasn't talking about Caroline.

Jess' POV

I was getting dinner ready for the group, Anthony and Angela have already left and I was dressed for tonight. I dressed in blue jean and my red top and black leather jacket and black pumps to tie the look together, my nails were also painted red (/teenwolf_jessica/set?id=192491380). I was making a pasta dish and it was almost done when Natasha came into my house. She was dressed in jeans with black boots and a pink top with one of my leather jackets (/tvd_natasha/set?id=79923468), she has been wal earring my jackets a bit more lately.

"Foods nearly done." I said.

The doorbell rand and Tasha got it, Elena and Bonnie have arrived.

I wasn't too happy that people would be coming over, my house was nice, not as nice as other people's, but also... I feel like a house tells someone a lot about a person and I don't really want people I barely know to know a lot about me.

When dinner was ready Stefan came over, we all sat and ate in silence. When I saw how awkward Tasha felt I turned to Stefan.

"How'd football go, hero hair?" I asked.

He chuckled and said, "Tanner let me in the team so I must've done something right."

"You should've seen it, Tyler through a football at the back of Stefan's head and Stefan caught it." Elena mentioned.

Tasha's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I was thinking, how'd she saw that, was she watching them?

Elena then told Bonnie to tell Stefan about her family, her simple reply was divorced, no mom, live with dad. Elena then talked about her witch heritage leading to a conversation of Salem witches and stuff. I jumped up with relief when the doorbell rang, the dinner was awkward to say the least and Elena was kinda taking control. I opened the door to reveal Caroline... and Damon... Tonight either got a whole lot more interesting or worse...


	13. Chapter 10

Jess' POV

Caroline was standing in front of me with a grin and a cake while Damon stood behind her staring intently at me.

"Tash, said you were making dinner so we brought dessert." Caroline said and barged into my home.

Damon stood on the porch and locked eyes with me, "Hope you don't mind."

I shook my head, "It's no problem." I grinned as he smirked.

I was about to invite him in when Hero Hair Salvatore stepped up behind me and demanded to know why Damon was here.

"Just, waiting for Jess to invite me in." Damon said.

"Well Jess won't. We are finishing up anyways." Stefan glared at his brother.

I glared at Hero Hair, "First of all, it's Jessica to you. Second, it's my house I can invite whoever I want in here. Third you have absolutely no say in the matter. You should go back to Tasha, hero hair." I snarled.

Damon chuckled at my last comment.

"Come on in Damon." I said and he stepped into the house, closing the door behind himself.

"Thank you Jess, you have a beautiful home." He told me.

After thanking him we all went to my front room.

Damon's POV

Her house had a very homey feeling to it. The only thing I could tell that wasn't very family like, was there were barely any pictures and if there were any it was only of Jess and two little kids and an old lady... Where are her parents? Looking up at her, I saw her smiling at something Bonnie had said to her. Beautiful smile.

We all went into the kitchen to eat, her food was amazing, my dead taste buds were alive with flavor. Suddenly there was a rapid knocking on the door. I listened and heard crying. Jess stood up looking confused and opened the door, there was an older man with the two kids from the photos. Both were crying, as soon as the door opened they latched onto her.

"Oof." She exhaled.

"Sorry to bother you Jessica, but Angela and Anthony wouldn't calm down and insisted on seeing you." The man said.

"Don't worry Mr. Jacobs. Thank you for bringing them home." Jess said and then the man left. Jess closed the door and picked both the kids up, one on each hip and walked upstairs. Using my hearing I heard her walk into a room and sit on a bed.

"Shhh. It's okay guys, it's okay." Jess soothed.

"We're sorry." They sobbed.

"Hey, don't worry. It's alright, you have nothing to be sorry about." Jess said.

"The longer we were there, the longer we felt like something bad was gonna happen to you." They said.

This perked my interest.

"I know, but I'm fine. Okay? Nana is fine. Tasha's fine. Both of you are fine. Nothing happened." She said calmly.

"We're sorry." They sobbed again.

I heard the floorboards creek as she moved, probably to kneel on the floor.

"Listen to me, you have nothing to be sorry about. You got scared. That's understandable, I get scared all the time, especially when I'm not with you guys. I know it must've been hard to have those police officers come get you at Charlie's house, but that's never gonna happen again. You can go to as many sleep overs as you want and Nana and I will always be here when you come back." She told them.

"But... mom and dad weren't." They cried.

"That was a horrible horrible thing that happened, but sometimes those things happen, but it's unlikely that it would happen again, to the same family. I promise." She said as the cries lessened.

"Did you guys eat?" She asked.

"No." They both said.

"Alright, I'll go get you both some spaghetti o's how does that sound?" She asked.

"Thank you Jessie." They both said.

I heard her footsteps coming back down as Caroline was talking to the group about Stefan being let on the team.

"Good for you. Go for it." She finished her statement.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage, you can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you." I said as Jess went to the kitchen.

She opened a can of spaghetti o's poured it into a big bowl and put it in the microwave. Then, she came to her living room.

"You have to go get it." I finished saying.

"Elena wasn't so lucky today, because she missed camp, I don't know how she'll learn the routines. Anyways, Tasha and Jess were naturals, almost better than me. I could probably put Elena in the back..." Caroline rambled.

"I agree, both of you looked completely natural out there." I said to Natasha and Jess.

"Well, that's what happens when you spend your life in gymnastics, and cheering programs." Jess smirked.

I smiled.

Bonnie then looked from Caroline to Elena, "I'll help her get the routines."

"You didn't seem like the cheer type." I said to the Katherine clone.

"It's just cause her parents died, she's going through a blah phase, she used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." She said when she realized what she had just said.

Jess looked surprised, "Your parents died?" She asked.

"Yeah, last fall they spun off Wickery Bridge with me in the backseat." She whispered.

Jess had a look of understanding in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Elena." I said then looked towards Jess who was now looking at me, "I know what it's like to lose both your parents." Then looking at Tasha, "In fact Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we have ever cared about die."

"We don't need to get into that Damon." Stefan said glumly.

"Oh, I'm sorry the last thing I wanted to do was bring her up." I said in a tone that suggests the exact opposite.

Tasha looked away confused and Elena looked curious. Jess just walked back into the kitchen when the microwave beeped.

I got up and went to the kitchen as she was pouring spaghetti o's into bowls.

"We're those your siblings?" I asked.

"Yeah, they haven't been to a sleep over since..." She stopped not wanting to tell me but I knew.

"Since your parents died?" I asked softly.

She looked up questioningly.

"What little photos you have are only of you three and an old lady who I'm assuming is your grandmother and you seemed to know the pain Elena went through." I informed her of what I detected.

She looked down, eyes closed and sighed, "One night, I was out with Tasha, my brother and sister were at a fiends sleep over, and my parents were at home with Tasha's dad, her mom was at work. I dropped Tasha off at home, then when I got home the door was open, and all of them were in puddles of blood, none moving, all pale... Blood was... Everywhere. I froze, next thing I know... Cops are pulling me away, apparently I was screaming... Screaming so loud that... Neighbors heard me. Cops were sent to get Tasha and my siblings, Tasha was dead along with her siblings. Mine, they were too young to u defer and, so I had to explain... Explain that mom and dad wouldn't be coming back... They kept asking for them for months afterward, till they understood." She said and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Coroners and police said an animal got inside and attacked, drained their blood." She said.

I stiffened, oh god, it was t an animal, it was a vampire... Who could hurt someone like Jess like this? I know that hypocritical I've done much worse but, seeing Jess almost in tears, taking care of her tormented little brother and sister, I want to kill whoever is responsible.

"Anyway," she said wiping her eyes, "tonight was supposed to be their first sleep over since then, but they were scared something would happen to me. We've all grown very attached, I'm in a constant state of worry for them unless they are in my sight... It's gotten better, being here away from all of that helps." She said.

If only she knew, she moved closer not further away.

"I need to get this up to them." She said and left.

I let out a deep breathe, I don't know why, but I don't like seeing her sad..


End file.
